Niepamięć
by Snikeers
Summary: Sherlock budzi się po napaści Irene Adler. Co zrobił, gdy narkotyk działał ?


Sherlock, budząc się z narkotycznego snu, nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak w tak prosty sposób dał się oszukać. Z przykrością stwierdził, ze nie czuje się pokonany przez TĄ kobietę, bardziej dał się przechytrzyć przez własny transport. Gdyby jego organizm był tak sprawny, jak jego myślenie... Nie, zaraz, tak się nie może zdarzyć. Przecież byłby wtedy Bogiem.

W ustach miał nieprzyjemny smak wymiocin. Znowu nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób znalazł się w miejscu, w którym się obudził. O ironio, kiedyś zdążało mu się to codziennie.

- John!- zawołał. Tylko on mógł mu wytłumaczyć, co się stało. Próbował wstać z łóżka. Poniekąd mu się to udało, jeżeli za sukces można uznać przekoziołkowanie przez ramę. Świetnie. Stawy nadal są super sztywne. Jakie to uwłaczające. John wszedł do pokoju, robiąc przy tym niezmierny hałas. Co za znajome uczucie- syndrom dnia poprzedniego. Szkoda, że bez przyjemności w owym dniu poprzednim.

- O Sherlock. Obudziłeś się.- Ach, ta johnowa inteligencja. Czy stwierdzanie oczywistości było jego nowym hobby?- Adler Cię naćpała, majaczyłeś. Musisz wiedzieć, że Lestrade cię nagrał. - Wspaniale, zapewne jutro będzie gwiazdą internetu, zaraz obok całujących się nieznajomych i modela o promiennym uśmiechu.

- Gdzie jest kobieta?- udało mu się stanąć na sztywnych kolanach i obrócić się bez podpierania o meble.

- Jaka kobieta?- John jak zwykle popisał się swoja inteligencja. Jak on skończył tę medycynę?!

-Ta kobieta!- Sherlock szukał jej, motając się po pokoju. Nawet kiedy kolana odmówiły posłuszeństwa. John nie pozwolił jednak czołgać mu się po podłodze. Widocznie wyglądało to wyjątkowo żałośnie. Złapał Sherlocka w pasie i położył znów na łóżku. Nawet kiedy był w kiepskim stanie, dotyk Johna oddziaływał na niego. Tym razem uspokajająco. - Prześpij się. Jutro wszystko będzie dobrze. W razie czego jestem obok.

- Dlaczego?!

- Bez powodu.

Czasem Sherlock nie rozumiał Johna. To zdanie chyba miało być troskliwe, przemawiające do jego ludzkiej części. A jedynie dało mu poczucie goryczy. Jednak naprawdę dał się pokonać. Prawom fizyki. To takie przykre. Rozmyślania przerwał mu jęk kobiety. Nie był to jęk bólu, ani także ten jęk, który wydawała jego matka, gdy powiedział prawdę na czyiś temat. W tym odgłosie było coś zrozumiałego, coś co Sherlock wyjątkowo dobrze znał. To uczucie towarzyszyło mu przy każdej sprawie, a wcześniej przy każdym uczuciu wbijanej igły. Uczucie podniecenia. Rozpoczynającej się gry. Wstał. Na sztywnych nogach podszedł do płaszcza. Mózg, choć nadal na wyjątkowo niskich obrotach, zarejestrował zapach kobiecego ciała. Żadnych perfum,oczywiste, bo dzięki temu mógłby coś wydedukować. Z kieszeni wyjął telefon. „Do następnego razu panie Holmes". To brzmiało jak zapewnienie. Gra dopiero się zaczyna. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie i głucho opadł na łóżko. John chyba jednak ma rację. Aby móc czerpać przyjemność z tej gry, zdecydowanie najpierw musi się przespać. Najważniejsze, że gra się rozpoczęła.

Głowa bolała wyjątkowo mocno. To, co Adler mu podała musiało być wyjątkowo ciężkie. Racja, miało przecież zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie mogła ryzykować, ze poszkodowany się obudzi. Ale on już wcześniej brał, a głowa i tak bolała. Więc towar był najwyższej klasy.

Wyszedł z pokoju. Wyśmienicie. Nawet światłowstręt. A głowa boli tak, że aż widzi wzór strukturalny tego opioidu. Kuchnia, a przede wszystkim zapach kawy, który tak uwielbia, powoduje przykry skurcz w żołądku. I John, przyczyna jego wszystkich ludzkich zachowań, z kawą, która dziś przyprawia o nudności. Siedzi przy stole w kubkiem w ręku i laptopem.

-O jesteś! Niezły rekord. 19 godzin. Co za świństwo ci podała. Zbiło cię z nóg w 3 minuty, a dojść do siebie nie możesz już 19 godzin.

- Tramadol. Wyjątkowo duża dawka może wywoływać drgawki i utratę przytomności, halucynacje.- Ciężko upadł na stołek naprzeciwko

- No więc się zgadza.

Nerwowo ściśnięta dłoń na kubku, wciągniecie powietrza przez nos. John coś ukrywa.

- John. Bardzo cię obraziłem, a jednak mi pomogłeś, więc nie powiedziałem nic więcej niż zwykle. Zatem nie chodzi o twoje umiejętności dedukcji, pisania, szukania nowych dziewczyn, gotowania, nie nazwałem cię tez swoja gosposia, bo o to zazwyczaj tez się nie obrażasz- Oparł łokcie o blat, złożył ze sobą dłonie, a je obie w swoim charakterystycznym geście położył pod brodę - Aaa, wiec nie chodzi o Ciebie. Mówiłem o Adler.- Podniesione brwi. Nie trafił. Ale teraz już wie- Mówiłem o niej i o Tobie.

- Sherlock...- pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. John westchnął.-... z resztą sam zobacz. Jesteś gwiazdą dzisiejszego internetu, zaraz obok całujących się nieznajomych i faceta o fotogenicznej twarzy. Sherlock nie skomentował. John odwrócił laptopa w jego stronę. Włączył filmik. -10 minut. Dobry Boże, 10 minut trzeźwego Sherlocka to już wyjątkowo dużo jak na fenomen internetu, a co dopiero 10 minut naćpanego. - wyszeptał John, skrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Na ekranie ukazała się sypialnia Adler. Operator kamery bardzo się śmiał, na co wskazywała trzęsąca się wizja. Dało się usłyszeć nawet szczere stwierdzenie :"Muszę to nagrać.". Tu nastąpił wdech zapowiadający kolejną salwę śmiechu. „Będę bohaterem Scotland Yardu". Kamera została skierowana na Sherlocka ułożonego w pozycji bezpiecznej, wyglądającego wyjątkowo nie w formie. Obok niego klęczał John. A właściwie już nie klęczał, bo właśnie wstał i ruszył w kierunku operatora kamery. " Lestrade, nie wygłupiaj się. Wyłącz to proszę. Wszystkim nam to nie wyjdzie na dobre". W tym czasie, Sherlock, korzystając z nieuwagi Johna, zaczął się czołgać do najbliższej ściany, aby mieć się na czym oprzeć,wstając. Lecz nogi kompletnie mu zdrętwiały. John doskoczył do Sherlocka: "Sherlock nie wygłupiaj się, zaraz Ci pomożemy". Głos spoza kadru odezwał się " Kameruj, to rozkaz" i na scenę wkroczył Lestrade. Oparli Sherlocka o ścianę, a Greg zapytał "Kto go tak urządził?". " Kobieta..." odpowiedział bełkotliwie Holmes, po czym dokończył "...John, dlaczego tak się na nią patrzyłeś?". "Sherlock, ona była naga, kompletnie naga. I do tego ładna. Świeciła ci biustem 10 centymetrów przed twarzą, a ty na nią nie spojrzałeś?", "Spojrzałem, ale się nie gapiłem, jak ty." Zabrzmiało to trochę jak wyrzut. Lestrade miał wyjątkowo zaciekawiona minę. John westchnął "Nie mów, że ciebie to nie ruszyło". "Nie. Ale ciebie wyjątkowo". Kolejny wyrzut. W tym momencie Watson stwierdził, ze rozmowa kieruje się na złe tory i nie skomentował. Razem z Gregiem podnieśli Holmesa, który ewidentnie nie czuł już dolnych kończyn. Tu pierwsza scena się kończy. Ale ekran znów rozbłysnął. Tym razem tłem są tylne siedzenia samochodu Lestrade'a. Sherlock całym ciałem leży na Johnie. John widząc kamerę zdejmuje rękę z czarnych loków Holmsa, które wcześniej potulnie gładził. Widać na jego twarzy odrobinę zawstydzenia. Odzywa sie Lestrade: "Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, to wszedłeś do pokoju, a Sherlockowi wręcz siedziała na kolanach naga kobieta. Ty się gapiłeś. Sherlock nie." "Tylko przez chwilę była naga. Sherlock dał jej płaszcz." " Bo się na nią patrzyłeś" usłyszeli bardzo bełkotliwe stwierdzenie, które zostało wręcz wypowiedziane w kolana Johna. "Też bym się patrzył" stwierdził Greg ku wyraźnej uldze Johna. "A ja nie"- wydały z siebie dźwięk kolana Johna. "Tobie starczyła zapewne sekunda". Lestrade roześmiał się. A Holmes zaczął mieć lekkie drgawki, więc John oparł go o swoje ramie. "Nie rozumiem"- stwierdził Sherlock. Watson westchnął "Chodzi o masturbacje, Sherlock, to chyyybaaa rozumiesz". "Seks mnie nie przeraża". Cóż za ostatnio często powtarzane zdanie. Greg odezwał się „To co, Sherlock, pochwalisz się przed kamerą swoimi podbojami?". Ewidentnie chciał zostać bohaterem Scotland Yardu. John jęknął. "Lestrade, ten film skończy się źle dla nas wszystkich. Zakończ tę dziecinadę". "Seks mnie mię przeraża", nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco w ustach bladego, pobitego, niewinnego chłopca z czarnymi lokami,który trząsł się w ramionach krępego blondyna, do którego pasował sweter i ciepła herbata. O tym fakcie chyba nawet zdawał sobie sprawę owy ciemnowłosy chłopiec, więc dodał- "John, powiedz to... "- tu machnął sztywna w łokciu ręką pokazując kamerę "... Powiedz im wszystkim!". Ale tu już chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z niczego. A tym bardziej z tego, jak bardzo dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. Ale żeby wszystko było jasne, przypieczętował to wtuleniem się w szyję Johna. Nadzwyczaj trzeźwy i czerwony Watson pisnął błagalnym tonem " Wyłącz to!", a jego słowa zostały przypieczętowane fala wymiocin, która wylądowała na jego płaszczu i spodniach.


End file.
